


With the Stars (as Our Witness)

by greyone01



Series: Damerey Week 2019 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DameRey, Damerey Week, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, I Will Go Down With This Ship, JediPilot, damereyweek, poe x rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyone01/pseuds/greyone01
Summary: The war is over. The best pilot of the Resistance and the last Jedi talk about what happens next.





	With the Stars (as Our Witness)

**Author's Note:**

> Damerey Week 2019: Day 1 - Found Family

Rey smiled as her eyes spied a familiar figure on the view deck of the starship destroyer. He stood with his back to her, gazing out into the vast space. While there was confidence in his stance, the slight droop of his shoulders betrayed his weariness. She wordlessly approached him, stopping only when she was standing right beside him. He hasn’t moved, but she knew that he was aware she was there.

“Here you are, looking at the stars again,” Rey remarked quietly, earning a smile from him. A familiar warmth flooded through her as his hand covered hers. She moved closer to his side, nudging him lightly with her shoulder. “The war is over, flyboy.”

“The war is over, Jedi,” Poe’s voice betrayed the slightest hint of disbelief. “The war is finally over.”

He tore his gaze away from the stars to settle on her face. He looked at her as if he was trying to commit her face to memory, despite having already memorized it. His free hand reached to caress her cheek. Rey leaned into his touch, letting go of his hand to let him wrap his arm around her. She felt her resolve strengthen, dispelling all doubts about her decision. “Do you know what you’re going to do next?”

“Yes,” he answered. He closed his eyes as his lips settled against hers, awakening in her the familiar dizzying sensations that his touch always evoked. Tonight, they kissed without desperation, allowing themselves to savor languidly the passion they shared. 

“Mmm, I can’t say I have any objections to that answer,” Rey murmured when they finally decided to breathe again. She rested her forehead against his as they waited for their racing hearts to slow down.

She pulled back a little when she felt like she could think again. “Seriously, Poe, do you know what you’re going to do now that the war is over?”

“I don’t know,” Poe confessed. “I haven’t really thought this far ahead, I was afraid I might jinx our chances if I started making plans for a life after the war. And, honestly, a part of me always thought I won’t live to see the end of the war.”

“I thought I won’t either,” Rey admitted. “But here we are.”

Poe looked at her pensively. “Maybe I’ll help out with the rebuilding, or maybe spend a bit of time with Dad until I figure out what to do. It’s kinda hard to step away, though, because I’ve spent pretty much my entire adult life in war, fighting for our cause, and I feel like I have some sort of responsibility to make sure that what we fought for does not get lost in the post-war recovery.”

“I know,” Rey nodded. She shifted in his embrace until they were both facing the stars. “I’ve always thought after the war ended, I’d look for any family I may have out there.”

“We could do that,” Poe considered. “Unless, of course, this is something you want to do on your own.”

“No,” Rey disagreed, leaning back against him. “That’s what I thought I would do, but now that we’re here, I don’t think that is the right way for me to go.”

She covered his hands with hers. “I don’t need to look for family, Poe. Not when I’ve found it. What I want to do now is to be with you in whatever you decide to do.”

He couldn’t stop himself from planting a kiss on temple. “Are you sure?”

“Never been more sure about anything. And I don’t really care what you choose to do or where you decide to go. It doesn’t matter to me, as long as you’ll take me with you.”

Rey felt his embrace tighten around her, making her sigh contentedly. His voice was laden with emotions when he whispered in her ear, “You just made me the happiest man in the galaxy.”

“So is that a yes? You’ll take me with you?”

“Yes.” He gently withdrew his arms and turned her so that she is facing him once more. He looked at her seriously, then reached around his neck, pulling the chain over his head. The chain that held his mother’s ring. “I want us to be together for the rest of our lives, Rey. I’m not sure if that’s what you had in mind, but if it wasn’t, then I’d be happy with however long you want to do this. I want you to take this and keep it for as long as you want to be with me.”

Rey reached up and let the ring rest on her palm. She knew what the ring meant to Poe. “I’ll be keeping this forever then.”

“May I?” Poe asked, opening the clasp. Rey nodded and let him put the necklace around her neck. Poe took a moment to admire how the ring and the necklace looked so right on her. Finally, unable to hold back any longer, he pulled her close. He suddenly pulled back to look at her, as if not quite believing that this was real. “You can do anything you want, you sure you really want to just be with me?”

Rey cupped his face with her hands. “Why is that so hard for you to believe? I’m not going to give up what we have to chase and wait for ghosts. This is all I’ve ever wanted, and now that I’ve found it with you, I’ll never let it go. I’m keeping you for good, flyboy.”

“I’m yours to keep, Jedi.” Poe’s eyes shone with so much love that Rey felt her breath hitch. With the galaxy and all its stars behind them, they sealed their promise with a kiss.


End file.
